Tapper Smurf (Empath stories)/Gallery
NOTE: Nobody is allowed to submit any images to my picture gallery without my permission -- VicGeorge2K9 Canon Crooners.jpg Tavern.jpg Empath's Friends.jpg Tapper With Cross.jpg Praying With Empath.jpg Tapper Cartoon.jpg Tapper Smurf.jpg Tapper Serenading.png Tapper Reading.jpg Young Tapper And Empath.jpg|Tapper as a John the Baptist to Empath in a cleansing ritual Kindred Spirits.jpg|Tapper meets his Smurfette counterpart (created by Squeaky Smurf) Tapper And Duncan.jpg Duncan And Tapper Axes.jpg Darksky.png|Tapper explaining the reason for Jesus' death Tapper Day Of Clovers.png|Tapper in his Day Of Clovers outfit Brainy Gets Tapper Angry.jpg|Uh-oh, Brainy! You've just activated Tapper's Irish temper! Tapper Duncan And Baby.jpg|"Maybe he'll be a bartender" "Or maybe he'll be a brave warrior" Log Carriers.png|Tapper and Duncan carrying a log together The Reason For Easter.jpg|The rather grim picture of Easter, as Tapper explains to Smurfette Tapper Vs Yellow X Hefty.jpg|Tapper gets verbally slapped by Yellow X Hefty Tapper And Duncan Summer.png|Tapper and Duncan in beach gear Tapper Comforts Duncan.png|Tapper comforts Duncan in his time of grief Comforting Smurfette.png|Tapper and Duncan comfort Smurfette in "The Innocence Of A Smurf" Tapper And Hefty.jpg|Hefty appreciates Tapper for even caring about him No Hug Zone.jpg|Tapper establishes his tavern as a No Hug Zone on Hug-A-Smurf Day Tapper With Sword.png|Tapper in the rare case of wielding a sword Tapper With Shield And Sword.png|Tapper armed for battle Tapper Dreaming.jpg|Tapper having a Smurfette dream Tapper Awake.jpg|Tapper suddenly awake from a dream Tapper With Mug Of Ale.png Nose To Nose With Tapper.jpg|Tapper looking at the 2 bros. Hefty and Handy. Movie Tapper And Duncan.jpg|Things are about to get grizzly! Tapper Under Azrael's Paw 2.jpg Tapper And Bird's Nest 2.jpg Older Tapper Arms Akimbo.png|Tapper at Papa Smurf's age Tapper And Daughters.png|Tapper with Meaghan and Fiona Tapper Folded Arms.png|Tapper isn't the kind of Smurf who would do "the DreamWorks face". Tapper Arms Akimbo With Beard.png|Like father, like son. Tapper As Pastor Nevin.png|Tapper as Pastor Nevin Older Tapper As Pastor Nevin.png|Older Tapper as Pastor Nevin Siobhan And Tapper Beach Wear.png|Tapper without his vest sitting with Siobhan Siobhan Kisses Tapper.png Duncan And Tapper In Kilts.png Old Duncan And Tapper.png Tapper Arms Akimbo With Kilt.png|Tapper's got a bit of the Smurfsman in him! Swimming In Sarsaparilla Ale.png|Tapper watches his fellow Smurfs enjoy the pool full of sarsaparilla ale Purple Tapper.png|Uh-oh...Tapper's the victim of a "Gnap attack"! Purple Tapper And Duncan.png|"We've turned the entire village into Purple Smurfs...let's celebrate with a pint!" Tapper Arms Akimbo In Sweater.png|Tapper in his winter clothes Tapper With Ailill Garment 2.png|Tapper with Ailill Garment Papa Smurf Picks Volunteers.jpg|Papa Smurf picks Tapper as one of the three Smurfs to capture a Purple Smurf Tapper Sneezes.png Black Tapper And Duncan.png Black Tapper.png Grouchy's Rescue Party.png Duncan And Tapper At Liana's Wedding.png Searching A Haunted Castle 2.png Tapper And Angry Papa Smurf.png Tapper Sees Duncan's Sideburns.png Private Moments Comparison.png Tapper And Nabby On Smurfnip.png|Uh-oh...Tapper doesn't like the look on Nabby's face! Drunk In the Spirit.jpg|"These are not drunk, as you suppose..." Empath In A Coma 2.jpg Duncan And Tapper Rescue Brainy.jpg|Duncan and Tapper keep Brainy from falling down a cliff. Duncan Brainy And Tapper Tethered.png|Duncan and Tapper keeping Brainy tethered. Tapper Comforts A Grasshopper.jpg Tapper With Johan And Peewit.jpg|Tapper keeps Johan and Peewit company while they wait for the magic flute to be created. Tapper Smurf (Numbuh 404 Style).png|Tapper in the style of Numbuh 404's Smurf character poses Tapper In Tuxedo And Kilt.png|Tapper is ready for his wedding in his tuxedo and kilt. Tapper And Siobhan's Wedding.png|Tapper and Siobhan at their wedding Tapper Condemning Himself.png|Tapper at odds with himself Young Duncan And Tapper With Swords.png|Young Duncan and Tapper with swords, based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Smurf Johan holding a sword. Tapper In Kilt And White Jacket.png|Tapper in his dress kilt and tuxedo at Woody and Laconia's wedding Smurfette Kisses Tapper.png|Tapper gets a kiss from Smurfette Tapper's The One.jpg|Smurfette chooses Tapper as the Smurf she's going to marry Tapper And Duncan Protecting Wildlife.jpg|Tapper and Duncan watching over the wildlife during a flood Tapper And Siobhan On The Emerald Isle.png|Tapper and Siobhan on the Emerald Isle during their honeymoon Tapper Smurfling.png|Young Tapper Smurfling Tapper Blowing Soap Bubbles.png Smurfs In Jerusalem.jpg Duncan Grabs Tapper.png Don't Look Behind You.png Tapper And Siobhan Going Dancing.png|Tapper and Siobhan going dancing (based on Numbuh 404's image of Tailor and Moxette) Sea Chanty.jpg Sword And Spirit Warriors.png|Tapper and Duncan sitting back-to-back with each other (based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Brainy and Clumsy, seen here) Sword And Spirit Warriors 2.png|Tapper's and Duncan's heroes (based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Brainy and Clumsy, seen here) Tapper Pinches Smurfette's Tail.png|Tapper uncharacteristically pinches Smurfette's tail Three Smurfs And A Roman Guard 2.jpg Smurfette And Tapper Picking Flowers.jpg|Tapper with Smurfette picking flowers Tapper Serenades Siobhan.png|Tapper serenades Siobhan (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch) Tapper And Siobhan With A Flower 2.png|Tapper entices Siobhan with a flower (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Hefty and Smurfette) Tapper Comforts Smurfette.png|Tapper comforts Smurfette (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Brainy and Moxette) Brainy Herding Tapper.png|Brainy herding away Tapper during the Great Tribulation Tapper And The Guillotine.png|Hefty shows Tapper the "new symbol of peace and tolerance" during the Great Tribulation Fidgety Tapper.png|It looks like Tapper needs to answer a call of nature (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Peewit) Duncan And Tapper In Buddy Pose.png Tapper Gets Smurfette To Safety.png|Tapper gets Smurfette to safety in "The Once And Smurfy King" Clumsy Gets A Book.jpg|Tapper and Duncan witness Brainy giving his friend Clumsy a copy of his book No Hug Zone Violation.jpg|Tapper comforts Grouchy after being assaulted by an unwanted hug Atta Boy Grouchy.jpg|Tapper and Duncan share in Grouchy's moment of happiness Hefty Got Drunk.png|Oops...Hefty got drunk! Tapper Arms Akimbo With Kilt And Cape.png|Tapper is all prepared for Duncan McSmurf's wedding Duncan's Band Of Warriors 2.png|Tapper with Duncan and his fellow warriors attending his wedding Angry Tapper And Duncan.png|When these two get angry, you're in trouble! Tapper Smurfette.png|Tapper gets gender-bent by the magic egg Tapper And Duncan As Smurfettes.png Azrael's Recovery.jpg Flying Windmill.jpg Duncan Lusting For Tapper.png|Tapper doesn't like that look of lust in Duncan's eyes Tapper And Duncan Arguing.png|Tapper and Duncan in a rare bit of arguing Tapper And Duncan Talking.gif|Tapper and Duncan talking about the "Smurfette dream" Duncan And Tapper Dancing.png|Duncan and Tapper dancing together Tapper And Harmony At Window.jpg|Tapper and Harmony near a window Tapper And Smurfette With Pies.jpg|Tapper's about to let the gnomes have it with a pie Empath's Serving Crew.jpg|Tapper as part of Empath's serving crew Greedy's Picnic Blanket.png|Tapper helps Empath find where Greedy has disappeared to How Great Is Our God.png|Tapper, Abloec, and Aksel join together for a chorus of Chris Tomlin's "How Great Is Our God". Tapper And Duncan In Kilts Arms Folded.png|"Come celebrate Highland Day with us!" (based on A Heroic Smurf's image of Hero and Fergus in kilts) Tapper Laughing.png Duncan Being Candid With Tapper.png|Duncan having a heart-to-heart with Tapper Duncan And Tapper In Buddy Pose In Heaven.png|Duncan and Tapper in heaven Fiona And Tapper's Last Moment Together.png|Fiona and Tapper's final moment together Duncan Gargasmurf And Tapper 2.png Non-Canon Tapper With Eska.jpeg|Tapper tries to comfort Eska Smurfette (original version created by StormieCreater) Tapper With Eska Fixed.jpg|Tapper tries to comfort Eska Smurfette (modified version of the original by StormieCreater) Category:Galleries